A Zombie out of water
by dourdan
Summary: Not sure what time peroid this takes place in. Written about a year ago...... after playing Soul Calibur 4. Lord Raptor x Tira. the most 'wild-child' characters of their games This has been sitting around, possibly chapetr 1 of a series.


Not sure what time peroid this takes place in. Written (2 years ago......)after playing Soul Calibur 4. Lord Raptor x Tira. This has been sitting around, possibly chapetr 1 of a series.

Lord Raptor arrived in a strange place. A world of darkness, like nothing the grey skinned dark stalker star had ever seen. He ran his fingers through his messy, spiked purple hair. He was a chapion of his world, but he diden't feel like it. It was as if he lost eveything he gained from the tournament. His body was still strong, with skin, fleash and and evil arua, but not as powerful as when he first tasted victory. It made him sick to what ever stomach the zombie had. But that was in the past. What was he to do now?

He walked along the darkned streets to see if there was anything that could tell him where he was. He could hear music; not very good music (was this what passed for rock?) Mabye chick rock. Raptor entered a dark, crowded club that smelled of all manner of sin.

'I got a sweet sweet vison of my love,' moaned a small but sultry looking singer with skin so pale it had to be make up. (even zombies did not come in such a china doll perfect hue.)

'I got a need, I got a lust', Her black har was pulled back in a bun with many loose strands, it was as if she diden't care, but did care.. both at the same time. (where he came from he had not heard of the 'emo' or 'gothic lolita' look.)

'when it comes to your love I can't get it enough...' she was really bad at song writing, but of course he was not a genuis at it either (since the point of his music was to kill,) but this girly stuff was really getting to him.

Seeing that he still had his gutiar on his back he started to strum a few, while leaning against a wall.

He went in to his own mind. After all he did nto feel like standing otu too much.

"well ain't you a rock'n'rolla" female voice said; the voice was scratchy with a fake, somewhat ironic aussie accent. It wad the same girl. But strangly she seemed more well.. depressed.. evil..somthign was off about her.

"fuck me" she whispered in what used to be his ear.

Now this was odd; where they heck was he; this place where creepy girls hit on guys who clearly had no ears, grey skin and a decapying flesh where their stomach muscles should be.

In his world he could morph in to what appared to be a bit more human, in order no not arouse fear. The only ones who he did not fear him were.... dark stalkers. Did he fail in defeating all darkstalkers? Was he sent here to finish the job before he could become a true champion? Before the power could be his?......

The stage errupted in to a gothic lolita-themed runway show; so loud no one could hear or even see straight among the lights and pyrotechnics. He felt her lick his jaw, letting her hands explore down his back.

"Tira's the name... I'm spoken for but you are just to delicious to pass up." She said, this time in the cuter voice she used on stage.

"What are you?" he asked, he was only 75% sure he was going to go through with this.

"what are we.. what are any of us.." She stuck her hands down his pants and forced him out the emergency exit, in to the alley. "I for intance; am a lost soul looking for a good time." Like something out of a romance novel the girl ripped the hair tie that made her bun, letting her long black hair flow over her back and shoulders. She has the most beautiful magenta eyes. Now he was 100% certian; even if she might eat his flesh after-- he wanted to fuck her.

With unexpected force she pinned him against a wall. She tried to use her hands to manupilate his pants off, but since she could no do it on the first try she pulled a knife and cut them off enough to revel his waiting cock. It had been so long since his 8 inches felt a hot, wet, human pussy. Most of the things he usually fucked were quite cold... and dead.

Tira mounted him, using her legs to caress and grasp his body; taking his full cock inside her, deep and hard. He moved his hands underher shirt to cop a feel on her creamy white breasts, then let his hands trace over her back. He sank his nails in to her flesh as he cam harder then he had ever come before. If there ws any cum, in his zomibe penis it would have filled her up.

He could feel her pussy tighten with orgasam, but she held her breath and bit he toungue as if trying to deny it.

_  
Tira lead him back to a secrect celler room and turned on the lights. Tied to a bed was a beautiful blonde with a ball gag in her mouth.

Tira turned to Raptor and said, "I have a confession; I know who you are; I was sent to find you. My master; my leader, thinks you could be a great additon to our team."

"team?" he asked.

"our word is divided; those who help the sword and those tho are fed to the sword."

"the sword?"

"you'll see. But first we have a sacrifice......" Tira, stripped naked, went to the bound girl and yanked her long blonde hair. "Her name is Sophita." 


End file.
